


closer yet

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kissing, Messy, Multi, No Incest, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: after dinner with old friends, hermione takes rod and rab for a ride on the underground
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	closer yet

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: midnightmilkteas.tumblr.com

Hermione laughed, leaning into Rodolphus as they waited for the train. She watched Rabastan as he lingered by the platform edge, leaning over to peer into the tunnel curiously.

“It’s seven minutes out, Rab,” Rodolphus reminded him, voice warm and low against Hermione’s back. He snaked an arm around her chest, holding her closer as he said, “You won’t see it quite yet.”

She laughed as Rabastan turned to them, scowling at him for a moment. “I’m observing the system,” he remarked coldly, closing the space between them. “The Muggle tracks are like ours.”

“Are you an expert?” Rodolphus questioned, the ghost of amusement in his voice.

Sensing Rabastan’s annoyance with his brother, she said, “They created them first.”

Rabastan looked down at the ground, pushing his hands into his pockets as he considered her statement. His nose was red from the cold, cheeks flushed from the Muggle brandy, and Hermione blinked slowly as she watched him, admiring his face in the shotty lighting.

They’d spent the night with her old Muggle friends, celebrating an engagement, and she’d convinced them to ride the tube home instead of apparating. She’d expected Rabastan to enjoy himself and Rodolphus to sit back and observe, but they’d surprised her by switching roles. It probably comforted Rodolphus that her friend had gotten engaged to someone his age; and Rabastan was still coming to terms with something she had yet to figure out.

Rodolphus brushed her arm soothingly with his thumb, the action lulling her into comfort in the quiet underground. She reached out to pull Rabastan into her, her lips brushing his nose and the curve of his cheek. As he pulled away, she laughed at the look of bewilderment on his face.

“I love you,” she told him quietly, feeling Rodolphus smile against her hair.

He looked around, at the few people also waiting on the last train, before heading back over to the platform’s edge.

“He needs some time,” Rodolphus told her quietly, face dipping into the curve of her neck. He nosed away her scarf and pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

“Time for what?” She questioned, tilting her head to give him more space.

He was quiet for a moment, pressing his lips to her skin over and over and over- “He was going to ask you to marry him.”

She felt herself tense. Felt Rodolphus’ lips on her neck again, warm and soothing and distracting. Felt him squeeze her arm assuringly.

“And?” She asked, blindly watching as a train that wasn’t theirs pulled in.

Rabastan eyed the passengers curiously, looking into the windows.

“I told him that there is more about you that we need to know.”

“Such as?”

He smirked against her skin. “Tonight, for example.

"There is a whole world of you we aren’t familiar with. I have no doubt that we will enjoy it as you do,” he remarked surely. “Though it will take some time.”

“You surprised me.” She told him, twisting her fingers through his at their side.

“Perhaps I’ve observed more than my brother,” he commented thoughtfully. “He hadn’t really acknowledged your being Muggleborn. This experience has been a reminder.”

“A good one, I hope.”

He chuckled. “Would you believe me if I said I enjoyed this world?”

She half-laughed, and he did, too. “No.”

She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and tucking her head against his chest as she smiled. She had no doubt he noticed things more often than Rabastan did. He wasn’t as head-first as his brother, nor was he as extroverted, and the pair had that in common. She was grateful he’d persuaded his brother not to ask her.

“I love you, too.”

There was a smile in his voice as he said, “I love you more.”

Hermione knew he probably did. He risked more than anyone had for them to be standing together today.

“I do enjoy this quiet Muggle train station,” he murmured, holding her closer yet. His arm drew around her waist, the feel of his wand brushing her stomach causing her to look up at him curiously. “I enjoy how oblivious they are. How easy it would be-”

She felt his magic wash over her, cool and prickly just as the train pulled in. “What are you thinking?”

He smirked, “Gentle notice me not. Muggles will second-guess themselves. Rab will…relax.”

She grinned as he leaned in to kiss her nose before walking with her to where Rabastan stood waiting for the doors to open.

“Why did you use magic?” Rabastan asked quietly as they stepped onto the car.

Hermione tugged his hand, pulling him with her and Rodolphus as the elder brother led them to a seatless corner. “For fun,” she told him, allowing Rodolphus to pull her into his chest.

She felt Rabastan’s fingers flex in hers as she kissed his brother. He hesitated a moment before letting go of her hand, his hips finding hers as he closed the space between them.

As Rodolphus ended the kiss, he said, “I thought of watching the two of you make love all evening.” His voice was low in his throat, settling over Hermione like a dream.

She felt herself shiver, her scarf vanishing as Rabastan’s lips covered her skin hotly. She moaned as he sucked the soft spot behind her ear, rubbing her bum into him.

“Though now that we’re here, I’d love to watch you fuck on this train.”

Rabastan gripped her hips, grinding into her from behind as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Cheeky boy,” Hermione murmured, enjoying the feel of Rodolphus’ hands on her body, his fingers unzipping her jacket and drawing up her stomach. His palm was hot as it settled over her breast. “What do you want?”

“Kiss.” His voice was a gentle demand, forcing Hermione into a different headspace.

She remembered his hands throughout the night, his soft touches and gazes and murmured affections. She felt foolish for having not noticed, but she and Rabastan had grown accustomed to that tone, and he met her over her shoulder, his tongue stroking hers as his fingers brushed her exposed neck.

“Skirt.”

Rabastan lifted her skirt over her hips, the cool air of the car chilling her skin.

“Tights.”

She moaned as they vanished. Rodolphus broke their kiss by taking her face in his hand, his eyes finding hers. She shifted, leaning further into him as she pushed her bum into Rabastan.

“Touch,” he murmured.

Rabastan followed the demand, his fingers smoothing up her thighs, the path like a burn in the cool air. He massaged the swell of her bum, his thumb pulling the swell of skin with each outward pass.

She gave a small whimper, eyes falling closed as Rodolphus ghosted his lips over her cheek.

“Good?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she breathed as Rabastan pushed her panties to the side, his fingers massaging her folds.

“Stop.”

Rodolphus observed them both for a moment, his dark gaze heady with a familiar mix of tenderness and lust.

She felt his wand along her throat, the ghost of magic causing her to shiver. After a moment, he casted a scouring charm on the area, positioning her hands on the metal bar beneath the glass column.

“I’m going to sit there,” he pointed to a bench on the other side of the glass. “And enjoy my ride home.”

Rabastan’s fingertip stroked back and forth over her swollen clit as Rodolphus murmured something to him in French. They watched as he greeted a stranger before sitting down across from them. He drew his arm over the back on the seat next to him before gesturing for them to continue, his gaze no less heady in their separation.

Rabastan’s arm snaked over her shoulders. “Don’t make me meet them again.” He vanished her panties all together as he said, “Take Rod to the wedding.” He teased her entrance before pushing his fingers into her, slow and steady.

“Ok,” she breathed.

He squeezed her breast with his other hand, thumb stroking her nipple. “And I’ll wait at home for you,” he continued lowly. “The taste of you lingering on my tongue. Scenting my fingers-”

“Rab,” she breathed as he drew a nail over her clit. “Please.”

He chuckled. “Look at Rod.”

She opened her eyes dazedly, having not realized they’d fallen closed, watching as Rodolphus watched them intently. Belated she realized he had her panties in his fist, the purple lace wrapped around his thumb.

“Do you think he’ll join us?”

“I hope.” She whimpered as the sound if his fly unzipping.

“I’d love to see his cock in your mouth as I fuck you.” He rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit. “On this filthy Muggle train…you begging for more as they have no idea whether to believe their eyes or not.”

“Please,” she begged, rubbing herself against him.

“Hold yourself open,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

She didn’t hesitate. She let go of the bar, leaning heavily into Rabastan’s hold as she positioned her hands beneath her ass. He pressed into her without delay, cursing at the feel of her hot core.

“You needed this, didn’t you?” He questioned, his stroked slow and measured. “It didn’t matter whose cock-”

“I needed yours,” she told him quickly. “Needed Rod to watch you fuck me.”

He chuckled, thrusting harder against her. “Hold the bar.”

She did, bowing her back to push herself deeper onto his shaft. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he angled her the way he wanted her.

“Would you like to know what Rod told me?” He asked, voice low in his throat.

She moaned as his pace increased, hands gripping the bar tighter for purchase.

“To make sure you find no relief.”

She groaned, “Please, Rab, I-” She trembled as his cock throbbing within her.

“I know,” he told her gently, his hold tightening. “I know, I know, I know.”

Hermione gasped, her jaw slackening as her body tightened in anticipation. “Rab-,” she breathed, but her pulled out, his arms tightening around her torso as he pulled her up to his chest, smiling into her neck as she trembled in his arms.

“Touch yourself,” he murmured, lips against her ear.

“Please, just-”

He _tsked_ in her ear, letting go of her. “Turn around and get on your knees.”

She hesitated, her rational mind telling her the last thing she wanted to do was get on her knees in a train car, but she felt Rodolphus’ eyes on her, heavy with anticipation. And she could still feel the ghost of his hands throughout the evening, hot and powerful as he teased her skin and mind.

Hermione dropped to her knees, eyes on Rabastan’s as she did so. He groaned as she licked her lips, fisting himself. She watched his eyes flutter as she drew her tongue along the underside of his cock. The cool air soothed her cunt, but she was still desperate for some relief, her hips wiggling in search of anything. The fabric of her skirt offered no relief.

“Merlin,” he breathed, “Hermione,” his voice like prayer as she took him into her mouth, tongue massaging the head of his cock.

She shifted as his hand settled on her head, her hand coming up to fondle his balls as the other braced herself on his hip.

“Fuck yes, witch,” he encouraged. “Merlin, you feel like heaven.”

Hermione felt his balls tighten in her hand, his cock throbbing in her mouth. She gave him a gentle squeeze, cheeks tightening as she drew away from him.

“Hermione,” he groaned, shuddering at the feel of her teeth against him. His fingers tightened in her hair, encouraging her to take him deeper.

She did, tonguing his balls for a moment before he began to cum. She moaned, swallowing the salty, sweet flavor as she continued to watch him. At the last second, he opened his eyes, looking down at her as he stroked her hair away from her face.

“Merlin. I love you.”

She would have laughed, but instead gave the head of his cock a little tease of her teeth, her tongue soothing it before she let him go. “Good?” She asked, licking her lips.

He laughed, tucking himself into his trousers and helping her up. He kissed her hard, tongue stroking and lips sucking, causing Hermione to lean heavy into him as his hands roamed her body.

“Perfect,” he told her. “How are you feeling?”

“Desperate,” she told him quickly.

He smirked, lifting his chin in Rodolphus’ direction. She turned to look at him, smiling at the intent look in his eyes.

Rabastan drew her back against his chest, his hold far more possessive then Rodolphus’ had been. “Thanks, love.”

She hummed, tilting her head as he pressed a kiss to her jaw. Rodolphus joined them, taking her face in his hands once he was near enough.

“Rod,” she said, her voice thick with need.

His gaze was darker with desire, hot and heavy against her skin, and after a moment he let one hand fall away from her face, his fingers trailing down her throat and stomach. He traced the curve of her hip before continuing his journey, lifting her skirt just enough to touch her center.

“Our stop is coming up,” he reminded them.

She blinked, attempting to ignore the flat of his palm against her mound. Glancing at the screen to see they were a minute out from Gloucester, she groaned, grinding into his touch.

“She’s desperate for you, Rodolphus,” Rabastan murmured. “You wouldn’t leave your love waiting too long, would you?”

He stroked her slit with his middle finger, pressing between her folds. “We’ll apparate home,” he told them. “Where I will fuck you until you are begging for me to stop.”

Hermione whimpered in anticipation, eyes not dropping from his as he massaged her tender clit.

“After which we will fuck you until you can’t remember anything but they feel of us inside you.” He leaned down to kiss her, his mouth demanding against hers. “Do you like the sound of that?”

“Merlin, yes,” Rabastan answered, causing Rodolphus to laugh.

She felt it against her core, his magic seeming to vibrate through her.

The train stopped, and Rabastan pressed a kiss to her cheek, a warming charm sliding over her before he hurried away from them, eager to get off the train and get home.

Rodolphus pulled his hand from her center, eyes never leaving hers.

“Fuck you two,” Rabastan complained as the doors opened. “Come on.”

Rodolphus smiled, laughing through his nose as he laced his fingers through hers. It was then that she realized, her heart skipping a beat and cheeks heating up in embarrassment-

“I would have said yes,” she told him. “If he asked…I would have said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> xo, weeds
> 
> (this is a part of me moving all my fics to ao3   
>  i currently only write for haikyuu and bnha)


End file.
